Red Wind Rurouni 3
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: COMPLETE! Kenshin's all melancholy, Sanosuke and Jiani are dating, and there's a white-haired man out for revenge!
1. Default Chapter

Red Wind Rurouni 3  
  
A/N- Hiya folks, welcome to Part 3 of Jiani's adventures. This 3rd part is my own version of the Jinchuu Arc and the role Jiani plays in it..  
  
Also, as far as this overall series goes, I don't know if I'll continue after this or not. I think it would be fitting to end it here, but I guess I'll just wait and see.  
  
CHAPTER 1- A MAN NAMED ENISHI  
  
On a hot summer day, a boat pulled into Osaka. The first to disembark was a young man dressed in Chinese gi and wearing strange glasses. For a moment, he paused, allowing the hot wind to ruffle his starch white hair. Then, he smirked to himself.  
  
"It has been ten years since I last saw this place. Japan." A wrapped sword slung over one shoulder, he left the harbor at a steady walk. He was on his way to visit someone.  
  
.......  
  
Back in Tokyo, in a small dojo, there was a fight going on.  
  
Yahiko leapt high into the air and swung hard with his shinai. "HYAH!"  
  
CLACK! Kenshin blocked at the last instant with his sakabatou. He smiled slightly. "Good. Just a little faster and you'll have it!"  
  
Yahiko gritted his teeth angrily. He couldn't decide if he liked sparring with Kenshin or not. With every level he reached, Kenshin would just keep climbing higher, continuously out of his reach.  
  
Falling back, he veered to the right and charged again. "I'm not done yet! HYAH!"  
  
Nearby, Jiani was watching quietly, fanning herself with her one good hand. Her right arm was wrapped in a sling and would take a long while to heal. So the only time she would even pick up a sword was for brief left-handed sessions. Most of the time, she contently watched Kenshin and Yahiko practice.  
  
Sanosuke came into the dojo, dabbing a wet rag over his brow. He scowled when he saw the fighting. "Those idiots. How can they stand practicing in this heat! It's like a furnace in here!"  
  
Jiani smiled. "They are too stubborn to be denied their right to spar."  
  
He strode over and sat down next to her. He pointed to her wrapped arm. "How's the arm? Can you move it yet?"  
  
"Not without a great deal of pain." Jiani told him, wriggling her fingers. "This limb of mine took a terrific blow." She glanced over at his bandaged right hand. "How is your hand faring?"  
  
"Ah, it's fine. The vixen wants me to come get it treated today."  
  
"You had best go then," Jiani advised. "If you are late, Megumi will do something violent."  
  
"I figured you'd say that." Sanosuke stood up and dabbed his forehead once again. "Well hey, do you want to go somewhere after dinner?"  
  
Jiani smiled. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea."  
  
She and Sanosuke had been going places together often since returning from Kyoto. Jiani enjoyed spending time with him. Sanosuke was funny, sweet, and adventurous. She also enjoyed the attention she received from him, though she wasn't about to admit it.  
  
Sanosuke grinned extra wide with her response. "Okay, see you later then." He took off, an extra spring apparent in his step.  
  
Jiani giggled softly.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T HITEN MITSURUGI???" Yahiko demanded as he kicked Kenshin into the floor.  
  
"Ororo." The redhead mumbled. "But this proves you're getting stronger under Kaoru's training! I thought I should do everything I could to help you sharpen those skills!"  
  
Jiani rolled her eyes lightheartedly. "Papa, you should have kept that to yourself."  
  
..........  
  
Back in Kyoto, the white-haired man approached a small grave, one that appeared to have been visited recently. Huffing to himself, he stomped on the flowers set there and watched as the delicate petals crumbled to nothing.  
  
"So, the Battousai did finally show up here. He finally returned to Kyoto."  
  
Behind him stood a rather stupid looking, blubbery man, Iwanbou. He spoke up. "Yes, but he has taken up the name Kenshin now. He returned to Tokyo just recently."  
  
".." Enishi responded.  
  
That foolish smile remaining on his face, Iwanou continued. "The other four were too excited about finding him to await your arrival. They went on ahead."  
  
Enishi shrugged. "Can't say I blame them. But Tokyo, you say?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
He turned abruptly. "Then we will have to hurry. Come Gein-san."  
  
All of a sudden, Iwanbou's body fell apart, revealing a man with a skull mask, a bunraku puppetmaster. He laughed evilly.  
  
Enishi's hand tightened around the sword he carried. "And he still bears the cross scar too? Then my sister hasn't forgiven him."  
  
".And so, neither will I." 


	2. Chapter 2 Akabeko

CHAPTER 2- AKABEKO  
  
A few days later, Jiani was walking down a dirt road, dressed in a blue kimono. Normally, she could have gone to the Akabeko by a shorter route, but for the past few afternoons, she chose the longer, more exhausting way. The reason: she didn't want anyone to see her struggling to walk in such a tight outfit!  
  
She groaned with frustration while tripping over the back of her sandal. "Augh! How in the world does Kaoru wear one of these?" She missed her hakama.  
  
Now that her injury had handicapped her, she figured it was time to put the sword away for the time being and try to act as a typical woman of the Meiji. But so far, she wasn't having much luck.  
  
Just then, as she rounded the bend, she caught sight of a familiar figure. 'What is Father doing out here?'  
  
Unaware of her presence, Kenshin stood silently, his head slightly bowed and his eyes closed. And then, he let loose a loud cry. "HYAAAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
CR-CRACK! CRACK! FOOM! All around him, bamboo cracked and split. Jiani lost her footing and fell to her knees. "Ack!"  
  
Kenshin turned around, startled. "Jiani-chan?"  
  
She sat up, looking sheepish. "H-Hello Papa. Staying in training, I see?"  
  
Chuckling, he took her hand and helped her up. "It looks as though I'm not the only one. Are you worried you'll fall in front of Sano and the others?"  
  
Jiani blushed even redder. "I do not think I'll ever get used to this thing. I can barely move my legs!"  
  
She looked over at him. "Why are you out here all by yourself?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. "I don't want to train in front of Kaoru and the others. I told them I was home, so they don't need to know that I still keep my swordsman ways."  
  
Jiani placed hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let us go meet our friends at the Akabeko."  
  
Kenshin smiled, knowing she would keep this a secret. "Well, if you can walk the whole way."  
  
They walked along slowly so whenever Jiani tripped, Kenshin could catch her. All the while, they laughed and chatted over random things, like how Kaoru had flown off the handle and rammed Yahiko's head into the floor earlier that day.  
  
Jiani was happy to spend time with her father after so many years. Sano and the others thought that there would be resentment at first towards Kenshin since he did leave her behind, but she was just grateful she had found him.  
  
As Jiani predicted, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kaoru, and the whole gang had crowded into the Akabeko and were preparing to enjoy a good meal. Sanosuke whistled at the sight of the young girl. "Hey, hey! You're getting the hang of this kimono thing, huh?"  
  
Jiani blushed bright red and Kenshin pointed a finger at him. "Quit flirting with my daughter, Sano!"  
  
But everyone knew he was joking.  
  
Kaoru slid over, allowing for the two redheads to sit down. "What took you two so long?"  
  
Kenshin and Jiani exchanged brief glances before the former replied. "Oh, we were talking and lost track of time, that we were."  
  
"Yes, yes we were." Jiani agreed with a nod.  
  
Sanosuke had his chopsticks ready. "Okay! Bring on the grub 'cause I'm starving!"  
  
"Freeloader." Kaoru and Megumi muttered under their breaths.  
  
"Jiani, how is your arm?" Megumi asked. "And the wound across your shoulders?"  
  
"Fine, fine." The girl replied. "I look forward to using my arm again soon."  
  
"You're so much more cooperative than the Rooster head over there." Megumi went on, shooting Sanosuke a glare. "At least you know to take it easy while he just keeps picking fights!"  
  
"Hey, I don't pick fights anymore!" He whined. "Everyone around here's too weak!"  
  
Suddenly, the door to the Akabeko opened. The Kenshin-gumi turned to see who it was. Kenshin's eyes widened. "That's."  
  
A great bulk of the man entered, bearing a bandaged stump for a left hand.  
  
Tae walked up to him, wearing a bright smile. "Welcome sir! What can I get for you?"  
  
He looked down at her. "Your cheapest meal please."  
  
She bowed slightly and turned to fetch it. He then took a seat in an empty booth.  
  
Yahiko watched as Tae brought out the meal. He was surprised to see salmon on the plate. "Tae-san, isn't barely the cheapest meal?"  
  
She nodded. "But, I'll just charge him for the barely."  
  
Sanosuke scowled. "Don't take pity on rough-looking folks like him! They see that as scorn and pity!"  
  
But Tae presented it to the big man anyway, who accepted it with a look of shock.  
  
"Thank you, Miss."  
  
Jiani noticed how Kenshin stared at him while he ate. "Papa?"  
  
"No mistake about it." he muttered.  
  
His mind raced back to the streets of Kyoto during the Bakumatsu. He remembered how he took on a giant of a man named Kujiranami and how during their battle, he had cut off his hand with one massive strike.  
  
Just then, as he popped another piece of the fish into his mouth, Kujiranami looked over at him. Their eyes met for a brief instant, but then the ogre simply looked back down at his meal and kept eating.  
  
'Did he not recognize me as Hitokiri Battousai?' Kenshin wondered.  
  
Jiani cocked an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Papa? Do you know him?"  
  
Finally looking away, Kenshin reached for his chopsticks. "Nothing, it's nothing. Pass the tofu please."  
  
.......  
  
That night, Kujiranami made his way up Mount Ueno, on the northeastern side of the city. It was there, he saw a man with spiky hair that glowed in the moonlight waiting at the top for him.  
  
Enishi smirked. "Well Kujiranami, how was the Akabeko?"  
  
He looked up at him with squinted eyes. "So, you are the one behind all this. The one from Shanghai?"  
  
Enishi nodded. "I had business there, so Gein-san has been taking care of it all for me. We are preparing for our first meeting. Do you still wish to take part in this? You look as though you had a good time.  
  
Kujiranami thought for a moment, remembering the time he had faced the Battousai in the dark streets of Kyoto. That horrible night, he had lost everything: his pride, his honor, his hand, and the chance to die a warriors' death when the Battousai refused to finish him.  
  
He growled furiously. "I will take part!"  
  
...........  
  
Finally, the Kenshin-gumi decided to head back home for the night. Kenshin and Kaoru led the way, a drunken Yahiko slumped over the former's shoulder. The boy hiccupped and was singing an out-of-character type of song.  
  
Sanosuke placed a hand on Jiani's shoulder, stopping her. "Hey Jiani, want to go check out the sakura grove before we go home?"  
  
Jiani cracked a smile and turned towards her father. "It is fine with you, right Papa?"  
  
Kenshin rolled his eyes lightheartedly. "Sure, sure. Have a good time."  
  
Kaoru glanced towards them as well. "And don't stay out too late!"  
  
Jiani blinked in surprise. Kaoru was acting like her mother again. Oh well, she didn't mind.  
  
She looked over at Sanosuke and nodded. They walked off together.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "They sure spend a lot of time together."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "If it makes Jiani-chan happy."  
  
"I'm hungry, Mommy." Yahiko muttered.  
  
...........  
  
He reached down and threw off the wraps around his stumpy wrist. Then, he picked up something, a cannon, and attached it to the cap and peg stitched onto the skin.  
  
Enishi took a step back, smirking. "Well then, why not send a signal flare? One that represents the ideals of vengeance for all us comrades?"  
  
............  
  
"There they are!" Sanosuke declared, leading Jiani by her good hand. "I thought I got ourselves lost!"  
  
Jiani was in awe. "Wow, Sano-kun! What a sight this is!"  
  
All around them were beautiful sakura trees, ones that continued to shed pink petals as the sun continued to set. Jiani smiled and closed her eyes. This was one of the more peaceful moments of her existence.  
  
Sanosuke saw her reaction and grinned. "I had a feeling you'd like it. And during the day, there's all kinds of animals to see. I know that you like birds a lot, so this will be heaven for you."  
  
Jiani opened her eyes towards him. "You spoil me, Sano-kun."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She took a step forward and held out her good hand. A sakura petal fell upon it. "Yes, you spoil me with happiness."  
  
Blushing, he laughed and folded his arms behind his head. "Well, I guess it's my job to make sure you're happy."  
  
Jiani felt her face flush as well. One thing was certain: Sanosuke wasn't one who hid his feelings. That was one of the traits she adored about him. If only she too could communicate her emotions so freely..  
  
She sighed. Someday, she would make sense of how she felt. Someday, she'd have the courage to tell him how she felt. But for now, she could simply smile and enjoy what he had to offer in silence. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind.  
  
Just then, she felt her hand enveloped. Sanosuke held it tightly in his own as he looked down at her. "So, you like it then?"  
  
She squeezed his hand back. "Of course. Of all the places you have troubled yourself to show me, this one is my favorite."  
  
Suddenly, the quiet was interrupted by a loud, yet distant bang. Sanosuke and Jiani whirled around as a comet-like light flashed through the starry sky. Sanosuke cocked his head. "It's the wrong time of year for fireworks!"  
  
But Jiani frowned as it seemed to fall from the sky. 'That's no fireworks display."  
  
...........  
  
Across town, down the dirt road towards the dojo, Kenshin and his friends paused. They too took note of the blast in the sky. He knew the sight and sound well. 'An Armstrong cannon? One of the three great weapons of the Bakumatsu?'  
  
It went careening straight for the innards of Tokyo! Kenshin's eyes widened. "NO!"  
  
Minutes later, the Akabeko was in flames. 


	3. Chapter 3 Rubble

CHAPTER 3- RUBBLE  
  
Jiani and Sanosuke made it back to the dojo safely a while later, much to everyone's relief. Now that all had regrouped at the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin and Sanosuke went into another room to talk about something and the girls sat around, drinking tea to calm their nerves.  
  
"I hope Tae is alright." Tsubame murmured. She had been invited to stay at the dojo since she now had nowhere else to go. The Akabeko had been reduced to a pile of burnt wood when the cannon fired at it.  
  
Kaoru handed her a mug. "Her family has the police and they hired some people to work as guards for them."  
  
Jiani stared into her cup, deep in thought.  
  
"What's the matter, Jiani?" Kaoru asked, observing this.  
  
Jiani looked up. "I don't believe Miss Tae was the intended target. I think WE were."  
  
"What? Us?" Everyone was surprised.  
  
"My father told Sano-kun and me earlier that he had fought that large man who Tae gave the salmon to." She explained. "It was during the Bakumatsu and he was the one who cut off his hand."  
  
.......  
  
In the next room, Sanosuke and Kenshin sat, studying a map.  
  
"The question here is, how did that man Kujiranami get hold of an Armstrong cannon?" Sanosuke pondered, nibbling on his fishbone.  
  
Kenshin sat back and folded his arms. "One man alone cannot have such a weapon come into his possession. There must be someone else in the background, someone who has the ability to find such artillery."  
  
"So you still think he was targeting you?"  
  
"I'm certain he was." Kenshin replied. "And I have a feeling this is just the beginning." He sighed. "The only thing the police found up there was a note, one that read 'Jinchuu'."  
  
Sanosuke blinked. "Jinchuu? What the heck does that mean?"  
  
"It seems like the people behind this have vengeance in mind, that which I could understand with all the sins I've committed." He made a fist. "But when they take this impulse for vengeance against innocent people, that is unnecessary recklessness."  
  
Sanosuke studied the map and smiled. "Well, it's a good thing you're such a homebody, Kenshin! If these creeps are after you, then they'll only target places where you hang out, like here, the Akabeko, and the Oguni clinic! If we both take one of each, we'll be covered!"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Perhaps."  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the shoji. "Papa? I have some tea. May I come in?"  
  
"Quick! Hide that map!" Kenshin ordered hastily. Sanosuke grabbed hold of the paper and jammed it into his shirt.  
  
"Come on in, Jiani-chan!" Kenshin answered innocently.  
  
Jiani entered the room and brought them a tray of tea. She kneeled down and prepared it for them. "So, what may I ask are you two discussing so discreetly? And what is this map I heard about?"  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke gaped. "Oh nothing, nothing!" her father said, waving his hands. "It's just, maps are so much fun to look at!"  
  
Sanosuke about whacked him upside the head. "BAKA!"  
  
Jiani shrugged. "Oh well. Anyway, I was thinking about earlier and I think we're the target for all this."  
  
The two boys were astounded. Her ideas were their own.  
  
Jiani frowned upon hearing of their plan. "But Sano-kun, will you be all right on your own out there?"  
  
He winked. "Sure, you bet! This is the kind of thing I look forward to!"  
  
"Well, in that case, I'll stay here and help you Papa."  
  
Kenshin nodded in agreement. "Hai, I'll need help defending everyone should there be any trouble."  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! "Kenshin! Everyone! I'm coming in!"  
  
"GAK! IT'S KAORU!" The three gasped. "SANO, HIDE THE MAP! HURRY!" 


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble on the Rise

CHAPTER 4- TROUBLE ON THE RISE  
  
Kaoru found Yahiko in the training hall a short time later. She smirked. "So, you finally sobered up after drinking all that sake, eh?"  
  
He frowned at her. "I need you to teach me the succession techniques.Master."  
  
'Master?' Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. Was that supposed to be some kind of.courtesy?  
  
He turned to face her full, his shinai in hand. He then gave her a sweeping bow. "Look, see? I bow my head to you, Master. Now please teach me the succession technique!"  
  
"Why do you suddenly want to learn that so bad?" she asked him.  
  
He sputtered. "Well."  
  
He remembered how useless he felt that night when he saw the Akabeko go down in flames.  
  
Yahiko shook his head. "Because, I just wanna be stronger, that's all! If there's trouble, I wanna be able to fight!"  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Yahiko, you're just not ready."  
  
That did it. He blew up in her face. "WHAT??? HERE I WENT AND BOWED, SHOWED YOU RESPECT AND ASKED YOU NICELY, AND HERE YOU TELL ME NO???"  
  
She glared. "IT TAKES MORE THAN FORCED MANNERS AND CALLING ME MASTER TO LEARN THOSE SUCCESSION TECHNIQUES! YOU STILL HAVE A LOT MORE TO LEARN, YAHIKO-CHAN!!  
  
"WHY YOU OLD HAG!"  
  
"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!!!"  
  
Jiani and Kenshin were sitting outside while they began whacking each other around the dojo with their bamboo swords.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Oy, they never stop."  
  
Jiani didn't respond. She simply sat there leaning on her elbow. Kenshin read the expression in her eyes and smiled. "Jiani-chan, don't worry. Sanosuke is a strong fellow, that he is. He won't let anything happen to himself."  
  
"I'm just worried because he's still recovering from all those injuries." She said. "He won't be able to use the Futae no Kiwame if he needs it!"  
  
"Now, now. He did just fine even before he learned that." He looked at her in the eyes. "Besides, he knows he has responsibility here now."  
  
Jiani blushed. She knew where he was getting at.  
  
Meanwhile, at a train station, two odd-looking figures arrived. One was a very feminine looking man, Otowa. The other was a burly man with dreadlocks and massive wrist guards, Inui.  
  
"You know what you're doing right?" Otowa asked. He pointed to a map. "You go here and I'll go there. That's where Enishi wanted us to strike."  
  
Inui nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get going!"  
  
"Then we'll split up here." Otowa said with a smirk. "For the simultaneous two-pronged attack!" 


	5. Chapter 5 Otowa and Inui's Strike

CHAPTER 5- OTOWA AND INUIS' STRIKE  
  
It was almost midnight. Inside the dojo, Kaoru and Yahiko, as well as Tsubame, slumbered. However, Kenshin and Jiani remained outside, with their heads bowed low. A gentle breeze swept through the warm night air, ruffling their auburn hair. Both had their swords across their shoulders, ready.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the soft wind wasn't the only noise that reached their ears. A loud knock at the gates snapped father and daughter to attention. Kenshin's eyes were wide. 'They've come!'  
  
Jiani got up behind him, sword drawn and ready in her left hand.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko heard the ruckus and came running. "Kenshin! What is it?"  
  
Jiani stopped them. "Stay back."  
  
Kenshin approached the gate. "Step back from the gate. Don't move."  
  
But rather than an evil laugh or any physical response, there came a weak, quivering voice. "P-Please.help me."  
  
The gate was slammed open to find a man, beaten and bloody, on his knees and gasping for breath.  
  
Kenshin dropped his sword and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "Where are you from? What happened?"  
  
"H-Hurry.before the Maekawa dojo is." he slumped over.  
  
"The Maekawa dojo." Kenshin murmured. He got up.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"Me too!" Yahiko shouted, already going to retrieve his shinai.  
  
But Kenshin whirled around and faced them. "YOU STAY HERE!"  
  
So fierce was his command, it froze them in their tracks.  
  
Kenshin turned to face his daughter. "Look after them. I'll be back by morning!" With that, he was gone.  
  
Kaoru ran to the downed man's side and helped him up. "Jiani.?"  
  
Jiani watched Kenshin go, then whirled around. "Get inside the house! We have to bar the doors! Move!" She shoved them all inside and locked the gates behind them. 'Be careful, Father, Sano-kun.' She thought.  
  
On his way to the dojo, Kenshin ran into Sanosuke, who was leading the police to the Maekawa dojo. Kenshin was a little surprised. "Sano! What about the clinic?"  
  
"No time! They've already got the injured coming in from the Maekawa dojo!" Sanosuke responded, running along beside him. "Why would they target that place??"  
  
Kenshin frowned. "The only time I was ever present there was to face Raijuta!" He was silent now. 'They must be keeping closer tabs on me than I thought!'  
  
The officers appeared ecstatic to see him.  
  
"Mr. Himura!"  
  
"Oh thank god, you're here!"  
  
"Mr. Himura!"  
  
Kenshin recognized most of them, but was rather shocked at what he soon discovered. "Wait a minute. Where is the chief?"  
  
"Not here." An officer replied. "Chief Uramura was needed at home. There was some kind of emergency there."  
  
Kenshin cursed. This was no ordinary family emergency. With a twirl of his red ponytail, and a flap of his gi, he spun around and took off. "Sanosuke! Take care of the dojo!"  
  
"Uh.right." Sanosuke muttered, watching him disappear around the bend of the street.  
  
'These revenge-seekers will destroy Tokyo at this rate!' Kenshin thought as he skimmed along in the darkness. 'They're so determined that they destroy places I barely have a connection with!'  
  
Sweat beaded his brow and his heart pounded, but adrenaline gave him speed unlike ever before. He only hoped he would make it in time to the Uramura household.  
  
...........  
  
Sanosuke barged into the rundown dojo, coming face-to-face with a burly man wearing camouflage and a deadly smirk. Blood dripped from huge wristguards. All around him lay bloodied students, who had fought to try and save themselves. And now, Inui sought one in particular, Maekawa himself.  
  
"I doubt you'll get a challenge from him or anyone else in here." Sanosuke said, noting how Maekawa was defenselessly lying before him. "So, why not try me?"  
  
Inui looked over at him. "What?"  
  
Sanosuke smirked. "You're fighting me now."  
  
Sensing what would happen if they came any closer, the police stayed back, forming a giant circle within the dojo. Sanosuke took a step forward. Clearly, he was eager for a good match. And judging from the looks of it, this fellow would give him one.  
  
Inui laughed. "Hah, hah! You're no policeman! Just who do you think you are?"  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke," He answered. "Your sources should have told you that."  
  
"So I suppose I shouldn't underestimate you, eh? Okay then, let's do this!" Inui bashed his fists together and charged. Sanosuke charged in as well.  
  
CRACK! Inui suddenly veered to the right and landed a sharp kick to Sanosuke's shoulder. Sputtering, he fell back towards the doors, but brought down his feet and rose. "Bastard!" He charged again, though his shoulder now throbbed. That kick was amazingly strong.  
  
Inui smirked devilishly. "Oh come on! Is that all you have? I'm just getting started!"  
  
Sanosuke brought forth his left fist, knowing that his right was still handicapped. But it was too slow.  
  
POOM! Inui struck again, this time punching him hard in the face. Sanosuke fell back once more, blood streaming from his mouth. But once again, he regained himself and faced his opponent. 'Just who is this guy? How can I get through his defense? What should I do?'  
  
..........  
  
Back at the Chief's house, Uramura was on his knees, badly injured. Behind him were his wife and daughter, who were crying with fright. Before them stood a man who looked like a woman, who was wearing concealing robes and a wicked clown-like smile.  
  
Uramura abandoned his saber and reached for his gun. "G-Get out of my house!" he rasped, pulling the trigger.  
  
Unmarred by this threat, Otowa simply extended his hand towards him. There, to the chief's shock, was an "om" tattoo!  
  
SHOOP! Before the gun could shoot, something went right into the barrel and almost blew it up right in the chief's hand!  
  
The mother and child screamed.  
  
Otowa brushed a lock of black hair out of his face. "Now, now don't be scared. I'll end it quickly for you all."  
  
Uramura was in a panic. How could he protect his family now? He noticed the saber he had left on the floor and reached out for it. He needed it if he was going to defeat this madman!  
  
SHP! "AUGH!" Another sword lanced out and struck his hand, pinning it to the floor.  
  
"Now, to finish you." Otowa reached into his cloaks, ready to unleash something horrible to kill all three.  
  
Uramura squeezed his eyes shut. "No, I."  
  
"Do not cast another weapon down upon these people."  
  
Everyone fell silent and turned. There stood Kenshin in the doorway.  
  
Otowa saw the cross scar on his left cheek and smiled. "Well, well. We meet at last, Himura Battousai." He straightened. "Frankly, none of us were expecting to find you on this night, but what the heck! My comrades should have no problem with a match right here and now!"  
  
Kenshin took a stance.  
  
"Ah, that's right. Your battou-jutsu versus my left-handed Baika Chuuzen!" Otowa's eyes blazed. "Let's see who wins."  
  
The fight began. 


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Challenges

CHAPTER 6- UNEXPECTED CHALLENGES  
  
Sanosuke picked himself off the floor once again. Inui stood there, his arrogant laughter ringing in the former gangster's ears. But despite how annoying it was, he was feeling a total rush. 'This is the first guy I've fought who has my type of street style!'  
  
He looked down at his right hand, thinking of how Megumi had told him constantly to not use it. He chuckled bitterly. "Sorry for all the trouble vixen, but I don't think I have a choice."  
  
Inui cocked his head impatiently. "What's this? Have you come up with a plan to defeat me?" He uncrossed his arms and curled his fists up to his face in a stance. "Well, no matter what you do, you will not win. First I'll rip you apart, then it will be the Battousai's turn."  
  
'So he IS after Kenshin.' Sanosuke concluded. He scowled. "You're wrong. You will never make it to see him! Not with what I have in store!"  
  
He charged in. Inui braced himself.  
  
'I'll use the Futae no Kiwame to break through those wrist guards of his. They're the key to his defense!'  
  
He swung in with his fist, using all his strength.  
  
CRACK!!!!!  
  
Inui was absolutely stunned. "Wh-What??"  
  
.........  
  
Kenshin and Otowa stood facing each other, Otowa's hand raised. He sneered at the redheaded rurouni. "What's wrong Battousai? Do you plan to draw or shall I kill you first?"  
  
The woman and girl ran to Uramura's side.  
  
Kenshin frowned deeper. "Tell me. Who is it you fight for?"  
  
"I fight for no one but myself." Otowa responded. "And a dear friend you killed." He sighed rather mockingly. "Yes, a good man he was. We used to compete to see how many we could kill in one night. How enjoyable that was."  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth. 'A man who enjoys killing.the monster.' "And so you prey upon innocents when it is this one you seek?"  
  
"Enough! Unless you take your stance now, I shall kill the three over there."  
  
That did it. Kenshin slipped into his stance.  
  
Uramura watched him. "Himura don't do it! His weapon."  
  
"OM!" Something shot out of Otowa's hand, speeding towards Kenshin.  
  
But the former manslayer snagged it by the shaft, only a few inches from his face. "A dart?"  
  
'It was an arrow without a bow!' Uramura realized.  
  
Otowa snickered. "Yes, I am quite famous for my fine tools." He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a small bow on his arm.  
  
Kenshin winced.  
  
His opponent laughed. "Assassins tools are my specialty! With this and countless other weapons all over my body, no martial artist or swordsman will live!"  
  
Kenshin threw the dart aside and resumed his stance. For a long moment, the two stared each other down. All was silent.  
  
"What's the matter? Do you plan to exact your revenge upon this one or not?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Otowa straightened and pushed his sleeve back down. "I may have all these weapons to choose from, but I am no fool. You saw past my Baika Chuuzen, so I will have to simply take my leave now."  
  
'He sure changed HIS mind,' Uramura thought.  
  
Reaching into his sleeve, the assassin retrieved two small cubes. Before Kenshin could react, he tossed them.  
  
CLACK! They landed on the floor further back in the room and erupted into a cloud of dust. Kenshin gasped. 'Poison fog!'  
  
Otowa ran for the window. "I await our next encounter with great anticipation, Battousai! Until then, be prepared for the time of Earthly Justice!" With that said, he was gone.  
  
"Earthly Justice?" Kenshin muttered.  
  
..........  
  
Meanwhile, Sanosuke's punch sent a broken tekkou crashing to the ground. Inui took a step back. "That's impossible! It's crazy!"  
  
Sanosuke smirked. "This fist of mine will smash throu."  
  
KSH!!! His hand suddenly burst out from the bandages, gushing blood from countless places. "AUGH!" He grasped hold of it by the wrist, clearly in pain.  
  
'So, that's what happens when the Futae no Kiwami is used before the hand heals completely.' He realized.  
  
Inui just looked on, a little confused.  
  
Knowing Sanosuke was in trouble, five police officers stormed closer. "FIRE!"  
  
POW! POW! POW! Their gunfire echoed throughout the dojo. At last instant, Inui whipped around and deflected the bullets with his one remaining tekkou.  
  
As the ruined bullets harmlessly hit the ground, the police backed away in terror. After a moment of being surprised, Inui put on a crazy grin. "HAHAHAHA! My invincible tekkou will deflect anything!"  
  
Sanosuke regained his footing, clutching his throbbing hand. "I wouldn't call them that anymore."  
  
Instantly, Inui whipped back around, face shifting to a deadly glare. "DIE!!!"  
  
CRASH!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 The Time for Earthly Justice

CHAPTER 7- THE TIME FOR EARTHLY JUSTICE  
  
Jiani had resumed her vigil on the steps. Head leaning against the wall, she shifted her gaze from left to right, watching over the gates, ready to grab her sword at any moment. But with each passing hour, there was an eerie peace.  
  
She sighed. Just how long would Kenshin and Sano-kun be? How long would they keep her worried?  
  
..........  
  
The deadly strike from Inui to Sanosuke never came. Instead, a giant Iwanbou smashed his way through the entrance, sending the police flying. Sanosuke's eyes widened. 'Great.back-up."  
  
But no, Iwanbou directed his attention to Inui. "Still fooling around, Inui?"  
  
Inui growled, annoyed at seeing him. "Gein."  
  
To Sanosuke's awe, a man wearing a skull mask popped out of Iwanbou's mouth. "Come! The time for Earthly Justice has begun!"  
  
"No way Gein! I have a fight to finish! Get lost!"  
  
"Indeed I will, and so should you. Unless, of course, you want to wind up being burned to nothing in the explosion!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Sanosuke muttered.  
  
Gein leapt for another rooftop, abandoning his giant puppet. Scowling, Inui followed. But as he jumped to freedom, he shouted back over his shoulder. "Sagara Sanosuke! We will finish our fight!"  
  
They were gone, Inui's laughter echoing down the walls of the dojo.  
  
"The time for Earthly Justice?" Sanosuke pondered. Just then, he remembered Iwanbou. He growled in disgust. "What the hell is that thing anyway? Is it some kind of suit.?"  
  
That was when he spotted something.smoke curling out of the thing's mouth! Gein's words echoed through his mind. 'The time for Earthly Justice.Earthly Justice!'  
  
"GET DOWN!" He roared towards the puzzled police officers. Rushing towards Iwanbou, he unleashed his strongest kick.  
  
FWISH! Out popped a bomb!  
  
Soaring high into the air, it erupted in a blast of smoke and fire. Everyone ducked for cover.  
  
Sanosuke watched as the aftermath faded away. 'Damn them.' he thought. 'First the Akabeko, now the Maekawa dojo.they won't stop until we're all dead!' He held his mangled hand. 'We have to do something.'  
  
.........  
  
'The time for Earthly justice?'  
  
Otowa's words echoed through Kenshin's mind. He looked down at his hands, noting how they trembled. 'Perhaps I inhaled a bit of that gas. Luckily, it seems as though it isn't lethal. It should wear off.' He turned around. "Now to see to Uramura,"  
  
Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "What?" Turning around, he saw someone, a giant of a man, poised on a distant rooftop. Attached to his hand was.an Armstrong Cannon!  
  
Whirling around, Kenshin shouted to the woman and girl. "RUN! RUN!"  
  
BA-BOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
Screaming in terror, the Urakawa's wife and daughter went flying. Luckily, they found their feet and stood rather unharmed.  
  
The girl turned back towards the house, which was engulfed in flames. "PAPA!!!!!!"  
  
It was then that Kenshin emerged, panting and charred. Slung over his shoulders was Uramura!  
  
The child cried with relief. "Papa."  
  
Kenshin smiled slightly. "He will be all right."  
  
"But why did this happen?" the girl asked. "What did my father ever do to." She couldn't finish.  
  
Kenshin looked up at the sky, wondering the same thing. 


	8. Chapter 8 Reunion on the Bridge

CHAPTER 8- REUNION ON THE BRIDGE  
  
Sanosuke returned the Kamiya Dojo just as the sun rose. It was there he found Yahiko, still dressed in his nightwear, swinging at the air with his shinai. Curious, he approached him. "What are you doing?"  
  
Yahiko didn't stop. "My warm-ups! Kaoru's gonna show me the succession techniques after breakfast!"  
  
'I knew the kid would get through to Jou-chan.' Sanosuke concluded. He patted the boy on the head. "Whatever, keep it up." He went inside where he found Kaoru combing Tsubame's hair.  
  
"What are you doing giving makeovers when everyone else is starving??" he demanded, mostly sarcastically.  
  
Tsubame blushed. "Sorry, Sagara-san."  
  
Kaoru patted her on the head. "It's not your fault." She shot Sanosuke a glare. "SOME people just have no patience!"  
  
Sanosuke looked around. "Hey, where's Jiani?"  
  
"She's asleep." Kaoru answered, going back to brushing Tsubame's hair. "She did stay up all night."  
  
"Morning Kaoru-san." Came a froggy voice, still thick with sleep. A slumped Jiani appeared in the doorway, bags under her eyes.  
  
Sanosuke cracked a wide grin. "Hey Jiani!"  
  
She blinked once, squinted, and beamed. "Sano-kun! You're back!" She stumbled towards him, gaining strength with every step.  
  
Sanosuke caught her by the shoulders. "Whoa, don't exert yourself there!"  
  
Kaoru and Tsubame looked at each other and giggled. But it was cut short by Jiani's startled gasp.  
  
"Oh Sano-kun! What happened to your hand?" She had seen his bloody appendage.  
  
He sighed. "Let's just say, it's been a long night."  
  
..........  
  
As the sun rose over the distant mountains, a tired Kenshin walked the dirt road home. All the while, the events of the previous night irritated him to no end. Who were these people? How many more attacks would they make? What could he do to stop them?  
  
The sparkling of water stung his strained eyes. Looking up, he saw the bridge. But as he got closer, he saw someone else. It was a tall young man wearing what appeared to be Chinese clothes. But his hair.it was spiky and white.  
  
Kenshin gasped. "E-Enishi??"  
  
Just then, he saw two more people seem to materialize beside Enishi. One was a small boy in tattered clothes, who also had white hair. And the second was someone who made Kenshin's heart race. It was a melancholy young woman wearing a white kimono and purple shawl. White plum perfume filled the rurouni's nostrils. "Tomoe!"  
  
Enishi smirked. "What's wrong, Battousai? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Enishi? You're behind all this." Kenshin's fist trembled in a mix of anger, realization, and terror.  
  
Enishi's smile lengthened. "So now you know. Now you know where those men, Kujiranami, Otowa, Inui, Gein, and Yatsume, got all their artillery from. It was my organization in Shanghai!"  
  
"Shanghai?"  
  
"After you killed my sister, I couldn't stand living in this new Japan. So, as a mere child, I ventured there. And there I suffered."  
  
Kenshin looked away. "Don't tell me."  
  
"Ten years I drank from mud puddles and ate rotting flesh, ten years of being sick and close to dying by the day." He suddenly frowned at Kenshin. "And then, I made it to the top! Now I lead the Shanghai mafia!"  
  
Kenshin was silent for a moment. Then, he faced Enishi once more. "I understand your need for revenge, Enishi. But I am the only one who shall take it. Leave the innocent out of it!"  
  
But the younger man shook his head. "No, I cannot do that. My revenge will be to take away everything you hold dear!" He made a fist. "Just like you did to me!"  
  
"Your sister wouldn't want this, Enishi!"  
  
POW! Enishi punched him hard in the face. "Don't you speak of her!"  
  
By the time Kenshin recovered, Enishi was walking away. "The war begins ten days from now, at the Kamiya dojo."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh yes." Enishi peered back at him with sinister green eyes. "There, my strongest force will present Earthly Justice. Look forward to it." With that, he was gone.  
  
"Yes Tomoe, only ten short days." He whispered.  
  
A vision of his sister appeared before him, smiling slightly.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut. "Enishi.Tomoe!" 


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth

CHAPTER 9- THE TRUTH  
  
Back at the mansion in Yokohama, Enishi's headquarters, Enishi came upon Gein. The puppetmaster loomed over a long table, a table full of rather grisly gadgets. He seemed hard at work.  
  
Enishi peered over his shoulder. "Looks promising already. But can you have it ready in ten days?"  
  
Gein paused. "Ten days? Is that when the battle begins?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
Gein went back to work. "Sure. I will give this beauty my all. But I doubt the other four will be happy about such a long wait."  
  
"I'll talk to them. They'll understand." Enishi walked away. "Just make sure IT is ready in time. Our Earthly Justice depends on it."  
  
...........  
  
A while later, everyone was crowded in the dojo to watch Kaoru and Yahiko train.  
  
"HYAH! HOH! HAH!" Yahiko lashed out with every bit of strength he had, trying to overpower his master.  
  
But alas, Kaoru blocked him blow-for-blow. "No, no! Yahiko, rely on the hilt of your sword! That is what these techniques call for! The hilt!"  
  
"Right, right!" Yahiko strained to correct his form.  
  
Sanosuke and Jiani were being tended to by Megumi, who was currently changing the bandages on the former's hand. Sanosuke whistled. "They're sure working hard at this."  
  
"Hold still, darn you!" Megumi scolded.  
  
Jiani sighed. "I feel more and more anxious to train by the hour." She looked around. "And where on Earth is my father?"  
  
Just then, Tsubame saw someone approaching the dojo from the corner of her eye. Shifting in her seat, she gasped. "Mr. Himura!"  
  
In came Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru's smile was broken the instant she saw his face. "Kenshin?"  
  
"Papa?" Jiani gasped.  
  
Kenshin's eyes were blank and he looked tired and sad.  
  
Immediately, Jiani got up and ran towards him. "Papa! Are you all right? What's the matter?"  
  
He took a look at her. "I.Enishi.Tomoe."  
  
Jiani grasped his shoulders. "Papa! Snap out of it! Papa!"  
  
After a moment, his eyes seemed to clear a little. 'That voice.that hand.' He looked into her eyes, as if pondering if she was really there. "Jiani- chan."  
  
Kaoru abandoned her bokken and rushed to his side as well. "Are you hurt? Let Megumi treat your injuries!"  
  
He shook his head. "N-No.No I'm all right." He took a long, deep breath. "But there's something I must tell you all."  
  
Minutes later, everyone gathered around.  
  
Kenshin began. "The person behind all this, the one who wants revenge on me, perhaps more than anyone else.is my brother, Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
Jiani's eyes widened. "Yuki---shiro?"  
  
"Your brother?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"My brother-in-law, actually." Kenshin corrected. He studied the floor of the dojo. "It all began almost 20 years ago. When I was the one called Hitokiri Battousai, I met a woman named Yukishiro Tomoe. It was during the turbulent days of the Bakumatsu."  
  
His story went on until the sun set.  
  
Everyone was stunned and showed it when Kenshin stopped to catch his breath. Jiani's face was pale. "Papa.I didn't know."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes shamefully. "I know.I was afraid to let you know."  
  
Jiani's world spun. Her mother had married her father to find a way to get revenge on him? And he had been the one to kill her? That guilt and shame had been what kept them apart for so many years?  
  
Kenshin could see her disbelief. Slowly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jiani-chan."  
  
Nodding slightly, she placed her hand over his. "It doesn't change anything." She forced a smile. "You are still my father and I will forever be by your side."  
  
"We all will, Kenshin." Kaoru agreed.  
  
Kenshin finally smiled back. He knew he could count on them. Now it was only a matter of time. 


	10. Chapter 10 Restless Night

CHAPTER 10- RESTLESS NIGHT  
  
That same night, Kaoru couldn't sleep. Slipping a shawl over her shoulders, she found herself wandering out the door. Outside, she inhaled the cool night air. It was amazing how much the temperature changed from day to night in the summer.  
  
"Kaoru-san?"  
  
Kaoru jumped at the sound of someone's voice. Looking around, she was surprised to find Jiani sitting there against the wall, sword in her hand. Smiling, Kaoru went up to her. "You couldn't sleep either?"  
  
The redhead shook her head. "Too many thoughts and memories plague my mind as of now." She sighed. "It is strange. A long time ago, I vowed to find my father and have all my questions answered. But now that he has, I feel even more confused."  
  
"I know what you mean." Kaoru stretched. "But I wish this was all a bad dream. I wish there will be no big battle in almost nine days."  
  
That's when she noticed that Jiani's right arm was no longer in a sling. She gasped. "Jiani! You're as bad as Sanosuke!"  
  
"It is all right." The girl answered. "Miss Megumi told me earlier that I could use it now." Carefully, she picked her sword up in both hands. "I will need both of these appendages if I am to survive this impending war."  
  
"What will you do?" Kaoru asked. "I mean, to prepare and all?"  
  
Jiani gazed up at the night sky. The stars seemed to reflect in her dark eyes. "In these 9 days we have, I shall practice the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu with my father. He has already agreed to train me."  
  
This struck Kaoru as odd. Why all of a sudden did Kenshin agree to pass on what he knew? Yahiko wouldn't be happy about this!  
  
"The two of us will not train here though." Jiani brought up. "It will be in seclusion, so Yahiko will not find out."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Inside the house, still dressed in his gi, Kenshin sat awake, deep in thought as well. 


	11. Chapter 11 Days Wear On

CHAPTER 11- DAYS WEAR ON  
  
At the mansion, Enishi stood looking out the window. Morning had come and he was watching the sunrise over the mountains. For a moment, he felt some serenity. "Tomoe, I remember how much you loved quiet, peaceful mornings like these."  
  
Then, anger surged up onto his face. "Himura.in nine days, may you feel the pain, the suffering I endured.that my sister endured!"  
  
Gein slipped past, not wanting to disturb him. In his arms, he carried a shovel and two large wooden boxes. 'This man will stop at nothing.'  
  
As he kept walking, bound for his "lab", strands of black hair slipped out of the cracks in one of the boxes.  
  
...........  
  
"Stay where you are, Jiani-chan." Kenshin ordered softly.  
  
He and Jiani stood a distance apart in a field, a good two miles from town. It was one of the few places they could train in private without having to travel great distances.  
  
Jiani drew a deep breath and held her sword out vertically in front of her. Her heart was racing, but not because the workout was overly strenuous. She was excited, thrilled to be mastering the same techniques as her sire.  
  
Kenshin charged in, swirling his sword in various directions. Jiani ignored this, waiting for him to come within striking range.  
  
"This is one of the named techniques," he explained in flight. "The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ryuu Sou sen!"  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! Within seconds, Jiani hit the ground groaning. "Ow."  
  
Kenshin sheathed his sword to help her up. "An attack used to bring down opponents who would need more than one strike to be overcome."  
  
"I see." Jiani steadied herself. "Well, it is a good thing these are only bamboo swords."  
  
"So what have I left to show you?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Jiani thought for a moment. "You showed me the Do-ryu-sen, the Ryuu-sou- sen, Ryu-kan-sen, the Ryuu-sou-sen Garami, the Ryu-tsui-sen, Ryu-shou-sen." she paused. "And, I think 2 others."  
  
Kenshin counted on his fingers. "Yes, I believe there is but one I have to show you." He sighed. "But I can only show you once. Then it is up to you to develop it on your own."  
  
Jiani nodded. "All right then."  
  
Kenshin resumed his battou-jutsu stance. "This is the style's most powerful attack. It is called the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki."  
  
Just its name made Jiani's heart beat faster. Was this the same move she had watched him use on Shishio months before?  
  
Kenshin found a dead tree on the far end of the field. Shifting position, he charged it. "HYAAH!"  
  
Jiani watched in wonder as he lashed out with his sword.  
  
V-VASH!!!  
  
The sound echoed all the way back to Kamiya dojo. Yahiko and Kaoru stopped in their training. "What was that?"  
  
By the time the dust had cleared, there was nothing left of the tree. Catching his breath, Kenshin straightened and turned towards his daughter. "Did you see it?"  
  
Jiani's mouth dropped open. "Wow."  
  
At that moment, she knew these days of training had just become a lot more difficult.  
  
Father and daughter decided on a break before progressing further. Jiani flopped down in the grass, her hair sticking to her face. "It was exhausting just watching you, Papa." She remarked.  
  
Kenshin laughed as he took a seat beside her. "It won't be after all while. Don't worry."  
  
After a few minutes, Jiani spoke. "Papa?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Jiani sat up slightly. "What was Mother like?"  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly smiled. "A black-haired version of you, my dear."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Kenshin sat back, leaning on his hands. "She wasn't a sword-bearer like you and me. Not many women were then, like now." He sighed. "She wore her hair just like you do now, and her eyes.they always seemed so sad, so distant."  
  
Jiani nodded. "Hm.I wish I could have met her."  
  
"I wish you could have as well." Kenshin agreed sadly. "But you carry on her essence, unlike this one. She will always be a part of you."  
  
"She will for you too." Jiani argued softly. "I know Mother wouldn't abandon the one she loved."  
  
Kenshin's eyes lit up a little, but the rest of his expression remained downhearted. Jiani smiled. "And by the way, I told Kaoru I wouldn't mind if she was my new mother."  
  
"ORO????" 


	12. Chapter 12 Diary

CHAPTER 12- DIARY  
  
On the second day, everyone met in the dojo to eat. Yahiko and Sanosuke were getting into a fight over the tofu, Jiani, Tsubame, and Megumi chatted, and Kenshin and Kaoru ate in silence.  
  
Kaoru remembered Tsubame mention earlier how much she wished nothing was going to happen within 8 days. She also recalled how Megumi said that Tomoe would be the only one who could stop Enishi. That's when it hit her!  
  
"Kenshin!" she shouted. "Where is Tomoe's diary now?"  
  
Kenshin paused in his eating. "After her death, I entrusted it to the temple in Kyoto where she is buried."  
  
'Tomoe's thoughts on paper.' Kaoru pondered. 'If we could just get it, it would prove to Enishi that she didn't hate Kenshin!'  
  
............  
  
Back in Kyoto, at the newly built Aioya, Misao was reading a letter given to her from Okina. He had told her it was from Kaoru and it was urgent.  
  
She frowned. "All right! I'll go to this temple and find that diary!"  
  
Okina turned to Aoshi, who was sitting quietly at a nearby table. "Aoshi, why not go with Misao? I'd feel safer if she had someone with her."  
  
Aoshi nodded slightly.  
  
Misao was on cloud nine. "Yay! A trip alone with Aoshi-sama!"  
  
And so, Aoshi and Misao left for Tokyo, Tomoe's diary in hand. 


	13. Chapter 13 Vow

CHAPTER 13- VOW  
  
The 9th night came and no one could sleep. Kaoru decided to do the laundry, hoping it would make her drowsy. Yahiko went outside to practice the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Hawatari, Kaoru's best move. Megumi spent her time going through her medicine chest and reorganizing the content. Kenshin sat up in bed, staring at the sakabatou in his lap.  
  
Jiani was the most restless of all. After tossing and turning furiously in bed, she got up, put on her hakama, tied her sword to her waist, and went out into the night air. Maybe a walk would ease her worries.  
  
Tokyo seemed quieter than ever, as if life had ceased in anticipation of this battle. A nervous chill ran up and down the girl's spine, causing her to wrap her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Still, she put on a brave smile. "Rest easy, Tokyo. We'll protect you."  
  
At long last, she came to a familiar sight: the sakura grove. Sighing, she walked up to one of the trees and placed her hand on the trunk. A gentle wind blew its petals down upon her. Reaching up, she caught one. 'They say catching the leaves or petals of a tree brings luck.' She said to herself. 'I hope that is so.'  
  
"So, you couldn't sleep either, eh?"  
  
It was Sanosuke!  
  
Jiani peered over her shoulder as he came down the hill, clothes flapping in the wind. She smiled, happy to see him as usual. "Sano-kun,"  
  
He winked before stopping and standing next to her. "What brings you here?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "What brings YOU here?"  
  
"Good point." Sanosuke smiled. "Oh well, I'm glad I have the chance to talk to you."  
  
She noticed he was blushing, something he rarely did. Jiani wondered what it is he wanted to say.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well, basically, I wanted to tell you not to worry about tomorrow."  
  
Jiani blinked.  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "Because I'm going to protect you!"  
  
Her heart raced. "Sano-kun."  
  
"I mean, I'm sure you won't need it since you and your dad have been training like crazy to be ready, but I figure why not get an early start and make sure no one gets hold of you, eh?"  
  
'An early start?' Jiani smiled. "That seems fair enough. Just do me a favor, okay?"  
  
He grinned. "Sure, what's that?"  
  
To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him. "Do me a favor, and survive while doing it."  
  
Shyly at first, Sanosuke returned the embrace. It was amazing how well she fit into his arms, considering how much taller he was. And she smelled so good too.  
  
"Sure Jiani," he replied. "It's a promise."  
  
.........  
  
The 10th day finally came. Enishi led his five comrades down the hall of the mansion and opened a door for them. Moving aside, he motioned for them to take a look. What they found astonished them.  
  
"Wow." They whispered.  
  
Enishi smirked. "Surprised are you? I told you I'd be upgrading the weapons. So help yourselves and make good use of them." He peered out the window. "And hurry! Our time for Earthly Justice has come!" 


	14. Chapter 14 Riding the Setting Sun

CHAPTER 14- RIDING THE SETTING SUN  
  
Kenshin and the others watched quietly as the sun set behind the Tokyo mountains. All day they had watched, waited for Enishi. But now the 10th day, the promised day for Earthly Justice, was almost over. Just where was he? Where were his men?  
  
Preparations had been carefully planned out earlier. Yahiko had taken Tsubame to safety so she would be out of the crossfire. Megumi was inside, medicine chest ready. Kaoru and Yahiko were with her, prepared to defend themselves. However, much to the boy's delight, Kenshin had given him permission to join the fighting if need-be.  
  
Sanosuke paced around the garden and dojo like a trained guardsman. Yet all the while, he kept an eye on the darkening sky. "Geez, the suspense is killing me." He muttered.  
  
Kenshin sat alone in the yard, sword in his hands. Jiani came out of the house towards him, carrying water. "Papa,"  
  
He turned around and forced a smile. "Oh, thank you my dear. I was getting thirsty, that I was."  
  
Jiani knelt beside him and poured the liquid into two small cups. "I shall have mine with you." She said, handing him one before sipping hers.  
  
Kenshin drank slowly, not wanting to excite the nerves in his stomach any further. He watched out of one eye as Jiani gulped hers down much calmer. He chuckled. "You always did keep calm in stressful times, even as a child."  
  
"I am calm because I have faith," she explained softly. "I have faith in you, Sano-kun, Kaoru, our friends, and myself." She put the cup down and touched the hilt of her sword, buckled at her side. "I also believe that on this day, Mother will cease to smile for my corrupt uncle."  
  
"Yes, he is your uncle, isn't he?" Kenshin sighed. 'But I wonder.did he ever know that he had a niece?' He pondered over how Enishi would react to this. Would it be a benefit or a weakness?  
  
Suddenly, the two heard Kaoru's startled voice. "Kenshin! Look up at the sky!"  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin and Jiani jumped to their feet.  
  
BOOM! CRACK, CRACK! KA-BOOM! The evening sky was lit by a series of loud explosions. Everyone came running out into the yard to look.  
  
Yahiko sighed. "Geez, they're fireworks! What a scare that was!"  
  
But Kenshin knew better. "No."  
  
"Papa! There!" Jiani pointed high over their heads.  
  
There they were, all six of the promised warriors, riding in black hot air balloons!  
  
Yahiko gasped. "Balloons?"  
  
"The most recent of technological advancements." Kenshin hissed between gritted teeth.  
  
Jiani was equally amazed. "They were used in the Seinan War! How did he get hold of those?"  
  
As the balloons drew closer, Enishi smirked. "Yes Battousai. It is finally time."  
  
But Kujiranami wouldn't wait an instant longer. "BATTOUSAI!!!" He jumped from his basket and came careening towards the dojo.  
  
SNTCH! He aimed his arm-cannon right at the redhead rurouni.  
  
Kenshin's eyes flashed. "Everyone move now!"  
  
"HYAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!" To everyone's shock, Jiani leapt high into the air, sword drawn.  
  
"JIANI!" Sanosuke and Kenshin shouted.  
  
Jiani's eyes narrowed as she and the giant raced at each other in midair.  
  
"Who's that? Another redhead?" Otowa muttered.  
  
Enishi blinked. "Yes.who is that?"  
  
Gein shrugged. "Could be the Battousai's sister,"  
  
Enishi was silent. "....It couldn't be."  
  
"HITEN MITSURUGI KUZURYUUSEN!" Jiani lashed out, using the dull side of her blade. She didn't wish to kill just yet.  
  
CRACK! "AGH!" Kujiranami went flying backwards and then fell slowly to earth.  
  
Sanosuke was stunned. "Hiten Mitsurugi.?"  
  
Jiani touched down upon the dojo roof while the ogre hit the ground with a loud crash, sending debris everywhere. Kenshin was in disbelief. "Jiani."  
  
Sensing his eyes upon her, she turned to see him. "Leave this one to me!"  
  
Gein snorted. "Well, first round goes to that one. But only one shot from that cannon could end it."  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jiani roared to the heavens. Her hair undulated over her face and off her neck. Her hakama flapped furiously. The roof tiles around her cracked and burst. She was ready. 


	15. Chapter 15 War

CHAPTER 15- WAR  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke moved aside to see better. What they saw from Jiani was dazzling.  
  
"When did she learn to do THAT?" Sanosuke muttered.  
  
"I taught her what I knew from the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, that much I did." Kenshin answered softly. "But in this short period of time, she's learned to incorporate those skills into strength, speed, and agility." He smiled to himself. "I'll be."  
  
Kujiranami, roaring, bellowing, and sputtering, pulled himself up on his feet. The anger blazing in his eyes was so tremendous, it seemed to glow in the dying rays of the sun.  
  
"WHOEVER YOU ARE, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" He pointed his cannon right at her. Jiani frowned.  
  
That's when Sanosuke decided to act. "Everyone get back inside!" he hollered, reaching beneath the porch and pulling out a long, wrapped object.  
  
Megumi was stunned when she saw it. "Your zanbatou!"  
  
Sure enough, it was Sanosuke's once prized weapon. Now as he held it, it was stapled together by several gigantic staples. It was the strangest thing anyone had ever seen, but Sanosuke gave it a quick twirl, a proud glint in his eyes.  
  
BOOOM!!!!!! Kujiranami fired. Jiani spread her feet apart to take it. However, Sanosuke jumped up beside her and swung hard with his massive sword. "HAH!"  
  
POW! To everyone's amazement, the cannon ball bounced off Sanosuke's blade and right back at the ogre! Seeing it just in time, he leapt aside.  
  
KABOOM! The cannon ball erupted safely in the yard.  
  
Jiani was stunned as well. "Sano-kun."  
  
BOOM! The top end of the zanbatou crashed onto the roof. Sanosuke shrugged. "Oh well, it served its purpose, if only one time."  
  
Kujiranami, however, still had more to give. "Second shot!" He readied his cannon.  
  
Jiani moved in front of Sanosuke. "I will stop this one."  
  
She leapt from the roof right at him.  
  
Kenshin wondered what she planned on doing. "Jiani?"  
  
POW! The second cannon ball careened straight at her. But she was ready. "HAH!" She unleashed her sword at last instant, slicing the deadly sphere in half. And now, she raced in at the stunned Kujiranami!  
  
Enishi and Gein, along with the three others, leaned forward to see from their baskets.  
  
Jiani ducked down low in flight and swung. "RAH!"  
  
V-VASH! Off came Kujiranami's cannon! It crashed to the ground at his feet, mangled and useless now.  
  
"Yeah Jiani!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
But the young warrior wasn't finished. Eyes flashing, she redirected the swing of her blade right at the ogre's side. There was a loud crack of rib bones that echoed throughout the property.  
  
Kujiranami fell forward, eyes glazing over. "Y---Y---  
  
He collapsed to the ground.  
  
"That's one down, five to go." Yahiko remarked from inside the house.  
  
Jiani sheathed her sword and walked away from her downed opponent. Kenshin was there waiting for her. "You didn't kill him."  
  
She shook her head. "There is no point. If you do not kill, then I will not kill."  
  
He smiled. "Perhaps I will hand my sakabatou down to you earlier than I thought."  
  
Meanwhile, Otowa and Inui stepped up onto the rims of their baskets. "Shall we join forces and give the others a run for their money?" Otowa asked.  
  
Inui smirked. "Yeah sure. The spiky-haired bastard and I have a score to settle anyway."  
  
"Have fun." Enishi called over to them.  
  
"Let's go!" The two warriors jumped, bound for earth.  
  
"Here they come." Kaoru whispered. "The second wave." 


	16. Chapter 16 Hell

CHAPTER 16- HELL  
  
As the two comrades fell to earth, Jiani heard something. "What?" Turning around, she saw Kujiranami struggling up onto his elbows and knees, blood oozing from his oversized lip. Jiani was a little surprised. 'He's quick to recover.' Still, she charged back to continue the fight.  
  
"HYAAAAH!" Inui rolled himself into a ball and flipped, coming straight at Sanosuke.  
  
"Bastard!" Sanosuke leapt clear and the muscled warrior crashed through the roof instead. Otowa followed a little more gracefully, landing beside him inside the house. It was there they locked gazes with Kaoru and Yahiko!  
  
Kaoru held up her bokken. "Yahiko!"  
  
He nodded, hand on his shinai. "Right, I know!"  
  
"Hey! I think you've got the wrong opponent!" Sanosuke shouted, jumping down in front of them. He pointed his finger at Inui. "Aren't I the one you want to kill?"  
  
Inui bared his teeth. He hadn't forgotten their last encounter. But he quickly smirked and cuffed his fists together. "Heh, you're right. Oh, and I see you're armed today?" He was referring to the broken zanbatou in the rooster-head's left hand.  
  
Sanosuke smirked. 'I may not be able to use the Futae no Kiwami, but with this, I'll still be able to smash and crush.' It felt good to have his old weapon in hand once again. He spread his feet. "Okay you bastard! Ready when you are!"  
  
They sprang into flight, beginning their one-on-one battle.  
  
Meanwhile, Otowa extended his hand towards Kaoru and Yahiko. "Well, well." He said with an evil grin. "Only two left, eh? Which one will I chose first?" He pulled back his sleeve, revealing the crossbow on his arm.  
  
'Assassin's tools.' Kaoru thought.  
  
"I am your opponent."  
  
Kenshin leapt over Otowa's head and landed before the young woman and child. He pointed his sakabatou at him. "Do we not have a score to settle?"  
  
Otowa sneered. "Ah, you're right. Enishi's upgrades should make things more interesting today."  
  
CRACK! Inui snuck under Sanosuke's blade to smash him across the face. Kaoru and Yahiko winced at the sound.  
  
Otowa just snickered. "So you stand here to protect those two, but what about the one fighting my good friend over there? Just how many of those punishing strikes will you allow him to bear?"  
  
Kenshin folded himself into a Battou-jutsu stance. "I need not worry about a warrior who is already assured victory."  
  
True, Sanosuke was the only one he didn't have to protect. Yahiko's fists clenched. "And someday, I won't need to be protected either. My victories will be assured as well."  
  
Just then, Kaoru looked up at the sky. Another warrior appeared to jump from the basket, taking a massive box with him. She blinked in surprise. 'Another one acting already?'  
  
Kenshin glanced up for a brief instant, accessing the situation. "Hn."  
  
Yahiko watched him, wondering what was going on. Suddenly.  
  
BOOM! Something massive crashed to the floor behind them. Through the clouds of rising dust, they could see it. Kaoru gasped. "It's Iwanbou!"  
  
"The one from the Aioya!" Yahiko gasped.  
  
Inui drew back his fists and smirked. "Yeah, it even looks tougher now!"  
  
CRACK! A sharp kick swatted him in the nose. "AUGH!"  
  
Sanosuke, his face battered and bloody, laughed. "Hah! You're as soft as I thought!"  
  
"Why you.DIE!!!!!!!!" The fight resumed.  
  
The new Iwanbou faced Kenshin, it's face strangely reptilian like, it's arms and legs heavily muscled. Inside of it, Gein's voice rang out. "Battousai, meet my new Iwanbou."  
  
"Great, now what?" Kaoru gasped.  
  
"Yahiko."  
  
The boy's head snapped up and around. Kenshin was looking right at him. In that mere second, a silent order was given. Kenshin then whirled and charged Otowa. "HYAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Otowa sneered again, readying his crossbow. "So you're finally ready to fight!"  
  
But no, Kenshin zipped right over him, his body and sword but a blur. Kaoru gasped. "He missed?"  
  
'YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Out of nowhere came Yahiko, shinai raised on high. He raced at Otowa, who recovered to point his crossbow at the boy. "Heh, making room for a child, eh? DIE!"  
  
KA-CHUNK! The crossbow, slit in two, fell from his arm and hit the ground. Kenshin had used the same move Jiani had to destroy Kujiranami's cannon!  
  
Yahiko jumped and struck him in the ribs. "I'm your opponent now! Let's go!"  
  
"Kenshin's allowing him to fight?" Kaoru murmured.  
  
Kenshin rushed at Iwanbou, sword cranked readily at his side. "Whatever you are, I have no time to play with toys!"  
  
Enishi continued to smile, patiently waiting. 


	17. Chapter 17 Survival of the Strongest

CHAPTER 17- SURVIVAL OF THE STRONGEST  
  
All over the Kamiya property, fights were breaking out.  
  
Sanosuke and Inui sent each other crashing through walls with their incredible strikes. Yahiko stood his ground against the tools of the cross- dressing Otowa. Jiani took on Kujiranami in a furious brawl of fists and feet. Kenshin was forced into drastic measures to take on the new Iwanbou, whose skin absorbed every one of his blows. For the first time, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and Enishi saw the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.  
  
But once this dramatic display ended, and Iwanbou, along with Gein, crashed to the ground, Kenshin became a bystander. While Megumi treated his wounds, he watched the others continue to fight. And fight they did.  
  
Sanosuke put everything on the line, using the Futae no Kiwami to smash through Inui's new tekkou and send him falling in a shower of blood. He won, but his hand was even more mutilated than before.  
  
Yahiko, despite being darted in the arms, legs, and sides, rose to his feet and mastered the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Hawatari. He sent Otowa crumbling to the ground before collapsing himself. He had fought his first true battle and won.  
  
As for Jiani, she stood before a trembling Kujiranami, panting and bloody. Her sword lay abandoned on the ground. She refused to use it so long as her opponent have no weapon.  
  
He snarled at her. "I'll destroy you and then I'll destroy the Battousai!"  
  
He charged in, the moonlight reflecting off his shiny forehead. Jiani crouched deeper into her stance, concentrating.  
  
'5.4.3.2.1.' "HYAAAAAAAH!" She caught his massive fist in one hand, much to his shock. But then, she vaulted over his head, taking the arm with her. Then, she thrust all her weight down upon it.  
  
Kujiranami howled in pain. "AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
'Without his left hand, the only way he'll shake me is if he throws himself to the ground.' She thought. She smirked slyly. 'Then I'll act right now.'  
  
Veins popping out of his neck, the enraged ogre tried desperately to pull away. He could feel his arm groaning under her weight. But nothing could prepare him for her next move.  
  
"HAH!" Bending her knees, she jumped high into the air, taking his arm with her.  
  
SNAP!  
  
Kujiranami shrieked once again as she let his limp, shattered arm fall to the ground. He was helpless now.  
  
Jiani landed a short distance away. She drew herself back into a fighting stance. "I am sorry." She said softly. "I can understand your taste for vengeance to an extent. However." She raced forward and slammed her elbow into the back of his head.  
  
His eyes glazed over. "U---Ugh  
  
He fell once again, a massive dent apparent from where the blow occurred.  
  
Jiani bowed slightly. "However, that does not make revenge right."  
  
"I can see the connection between you and the Battousai now."  
  
Who was that?  
  
Peering over her shoulder, she gasped. "You!"  
  
Saitoh leaned against the wall of the ruined dojo, puffing on a cigarette. He scoffed. "'You?' I don't believe that is my name."  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin faced yet another new adversary, Yatsume.  
  
Perched on the dojo roof, he was nothing short of beastly looking. His arms and legs, even his neck was twice as long as normal, something the Kenshin- gumi took in with wide eyes and churning stomachs. His mission: to kill Kenshin and the others for seeing his misshapen body.  
  
"Yes Battousai," he growled. "First you, then all of these people."  
  
Saitoh stepped through one of the giant holes in the wall. "You're the most talkative freak I've ever met."  
  
Sanosuke almost went into cardiac arrest. "How are you still alive???"  
  
Jiani came in after him, taking Sanosuke's attention in an instant. "Jiani! Are you okay?"  
  
She glanced over at Megumi, who was still attending to the unconscious Yahiko. "Miss Megumi, when you are finished, would you see to Mr. Kujiranami as well?"  
  
Everyone knew who won THAT battle. 


	18. Chapter 18 Threat to Japan

CHAPTER 18- THREAT TO JAPAN  
  
Saitoh and Kenshin stood side-by-side for the first time since the Shishio battle. Their opponent: the freakish Yatsume Mumyoui. Jiani moved away, wanting to stay close to her friends in case she was needed. Enishi was still up in his balloon, silent as ever, but still smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway, Saitoh?" Kenshin ventured to ask.  
  
"The whole incident with the Juppon Gatana," he explained. "It's all tied to the man up in that balloon. With his connections to Shanghai, he's a threat to any and all in this country." He brandished his sword. "First I'll have to get him down, but he will only do so if all his men are defeated. So." He took a step towards Yatsume. "It's you and me, freak."  
  
Yatsume growled. "No one's called me a freak and lived!"  
  
"No one, until now." Saitoh growled back.  
  
Saitoh was right. Despite Yatsume's tricks, from his arm-stretching to the use of Chinese bombs, he soon found himself on the ground, bloody and moaning in agony. Saitoh lit another cigarette. "Too easy."  
  
Sanosuke took a step towards Kenshin. "Hey, think you're ready to take on the big fish?"  
  
Kenshin placed a hand on Jiani's shoulder. "Jiani-chan, please assist Miss Megumi in gathering the wounded. Help treat their injuries if you can."  
  
"Yes Papa."  
  
Kaoru gasped. "The balloon! It's coming down!"  
  
Sanosuke smirked. "Yeah! Finally!"  
  
Jiani, before turning away, saw her father close his eyes for a moment. "P- Papa?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, he turned to Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, my sword."  
  
"Yes." She handed over the sakabatou.  
  
Yahiko opened his eyes and cranked his head around. "Don't you dare lose, Kenshin." He rasped.  
  
Megumi held up her medicine chest. "Sanosuke, watch Yahiko. Let's go Jiani."  
  
The two girls left just as the basket touched down. Enishi stepped onto the ruined dojo floor, eyes on Kenshin. Gein pulled himself out of his broken and battered Iwanbou. He and his leader exchanged brief nods. Then the standoff began.  
  
'Tomoe,' Kenshin thought. 'To atone for your death, and my other sins, I shall fight to protect the present.' He frowned deeper. "I won't hold back."  
  
Enishi simply smirked. "The perfect Earthly Justice will commence momentarily and it is sure to rip you apart." He took a step forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. "But first, may you be ripped apart in another way, the same way my sister was!" 


	19. Chapter 19 Watoujutsu

CHAPTER 19- WATOUJUTSU  
  
Enishi and Kenshin began their battle in a fraction of an instant. Sanosuke, Saitoh, Kaoru, and the barely conscious Yahiko were the audience. The downed dojo was the battlefield. The weapons: Kenshin's sakabatou, powered by the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and a tachi, powered by a strange style unlike any Japanese style anyone had ever seen.  
  
Outside, Jiani was turning Kujiranami over for Megumi to examine. "His worst injury is probably here, under his head." She pointed out.  
  
Megumi nodded. "I see. I'm surprised this didn't kill him."  
  
Jiani shrugged slightly. "He WAS tough. Sometimes the thirst for revenge truly makes one stronger." She sighed. "But only in a brief physical sense."  
  
While Megumi began her work, Jiani rose to her feet. From the hole in the wall, she could just barely see her father and Enishi zipping about, crossing swords. 'I wonder what type of style my uncle uses.' She thought. "I'll be right back, Miss Megumi."  
  
"All right,"  
  
She ran until she had planted herself against the dojo wall. Then, she peeked inside. What she saw astounded her.  
  
Enishi and Kenshin parted for a brief second. The former laughed. "You are weak, Battousai! Try standing against this!" He leapt forward. "Watoujutsu Shuugeikitosei!"  
  
V-VASH! Kenshin just barely blocked a great blow aimed for his chest. But the impact was so great, he was thrown back against another wall. He gasped once and slumped slightly.  
  
"Papa." Jiani gasped.  
  
She knew this style of Enishi's. A form of satsujin-ken she herself had practiced once, she could tell just by the way he held his sword. It was Japanese sure, but polished by a Chinese warrior. "Watoujutsu."  
  
She leaned closer as the fight ensued. Enishi was speaking of his past.  
  
".So the rich couple took the little boy in, feeling sorry for him. And after that, well, money was a problem no longer!"  
  
Kaoru's face paled. He had killed those kind people for their money!  
  
Sanosuke growled. "A psycho from the start."  
  
Jiani's fists clenched.  
  
Kenshin, however, could stand to hear no more. "Not another word!" He struck a fierce blow.  
  
CLACK! But Enishi's tachi blocked it. By now, Enishi was frowning. "Do you know why the little boy did that, Battousai? Could it be because after his own family was taken from him, he couldn't stand to see another happy family?"  
  
He shot a glare towards Kaoru. "So do you think the little boy is happy to see this? That his sister's killer has assumed another identity and formed a family of his own??"  
  
Kenshin gritted his teeth. "Kaoru."  
  
SHMP! Catching him off guard, Enishi wrenched his sword free and swiped. "HAH!" Kenshin staggered back, a fresh slice across his stomach and reaching up to his chest.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Jiani's eyes widened, particularly when Enishi's gaze settled upon the black-haired woman. She suddenly began to understand. "The.the time for Earthly Justice??" She had to act!  
  
Megumi saw her take off running and snapped up her head. "Jiani??"  
  
Sanosuke gasped. He too saw the devil's fire dancing in Enishi's eyes as he approached Kaoru. "JOU-CHAN! RUN!"  
  
Kenshin struggled to his knees. "Miss Kaoru! Enishi! Stop!"  
  
Kaoru found herself backing up against the wall. What was that man going to do?  
  
Enishi's scowl was replaced with a cold smirk. "So this is my sister's replacement, eh? A woman of the blade, I see."  
  
"Enishi! I'm your opponent, no one else!" Kenshin shouted, his voice almost pleading.  
  
Enishi turned to face him. "Look how desperate you are. Now it is time for you to truly suffer." He brandished his sword once more. "Suffer, Battousai! Suffer!"  
  
"NO! JOU-CHAN!" Sanosuke gasped.  
  
"MISS KAORU!" Kenshin screamed.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Enishi was plowed into the ground. Dust flew up everywhere. From where he cowered, Gein gasped. Kenshin rose shakily to his feet. "What??"  
  
Jiani landed in front of Kaoru, sheathing her sword. 


	20. Chapter 20 Smoke

CHAPTER 20- SMOKE  
  
Sanosuke blinked twice. "J-Jiani?"  
  
Enishi quickly rose once more, raising his head to see who it was who'd hit him. But when he saw her face, he froze. "No."  
  
Jiani took a stance. "To get to anyone, you will have to get through me."  
  
Kenshin took a step forward. "No! Jiani don't!"  
  
Enishi studied this new girl, gazing deep into her dark eyes, dark eyes he recognized and knew all to well. And yet, they were tainted, tainted with the feverish brightness of her father. He knew right then and there. This was his niece!  
  
"This was unexpected." He said quietly.  
  
Jiani frowned deeper.  
  
Kaoru could see his fists begin to tremble. What was happening to him??  
  
Suddenly, he screamed. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"  
  
The sound echoed throughout Tokyo.  
  
Fury in his eyes, he turned on Kenshin. "BATTOUSAI! YOU PLANTED YOUR FOUL SEED IN MY SISTER!!!!!!" He screamed again, this time even louder.  
  
"Jiani! Jou-chan!" Sanosuke pulled both girls away. In this rage, Enishi could have killed them without mercy.  
  
Sensing this, Kenshin vaulted across the room and touched down in front of them. Meanwhile, Enishi seemed to be throwing a fit, clutching at his head and shouting. "TOMOE! TOMOE!!!"  
  
"Jiani! Kaoru!" Kenshin hissed.  
  
They peered up at him.  
  
"Please," he rasped. "Get out of here now!"  
  
Enishi began to quiet down. "Tomoe! Do not fret! I will avenge you now!"  
  
"GO!" Kenshin shouted.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE! GO! GO!" Sanosuke yelled, shoving them out of the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried. But Jiani grabbed hold of her wrist.  
  
"We have to go!" she told her in a calm, but firm voice. "For Father's sake!"  
  
Reluctantly, Kaoru nodded. The two took off into the night.  
  
Meanwhile, Inui rose to his feet, unseen by the others.  
  
Enishi smirked. "It is time, Battousai! Time to take from you, what you took from me!!!!!!" He wheeled to go after the fleeing girls.  
  
POOM!!!! A mighty punch sent him to the ground. Kenshin pounced on him, his eyes desperate and furious. "I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON THEM!!!!" He cried, beginning to pummel him. "EVEN IF TOMOE DOES SMILE FOR YOU!!!!!"  
  
Smoke began to leak out of the broken Iwanbou. It filled the dojo and seeped out the door and holes.  
  
"Saitoh! We have to step in now!" Sanosuke declared.  
  
Yahiko struggled to sit up, but collapsed. Megumi paused, hearing the commotion from where she tended Kujiranami.  
  
Saitoh scoffed. "What's this? Whatever happened to leaving the fight to the fighter?" He shrugged, drawing his sword. "But very well. I will help take him down."  
  
Enishi was stunned. Where was all this strength from his opponent coming from? Hadn't he nearly killed him with that chest stroke? Now he felt his own strength weakening, especially when Kenshin kicked him into the wall and rose his sword to finish him.  
  
"Enishi, for now you must rest. But when you wake again, I will tell you everything. Then see if Tomoe will smile for---  
  
"BATTOUSAI!" A strong arm wrapped around Kenshin's neck, yanking him off of Enishi.  
  
"ACK!" Kenshin was helpless now!  
  
"You bastard! I'LL KILL YOU THIS TIME!!!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
Inui laughed. "Go Enishi! Go!"  
  
Enishi slowly smiled. "Yes of course. Just don't kill him."  
  
With that, he vanished in the smoke. Kenshin gasped. "NO! ENISHI! WAIT ENISHI!"  
  
Meanwhile, Jiani glanced back over her shoulder. "Oh no! We have to run faster or we'll be caught in that smoke!"  
  
But a sudden gust of wind, blew the smog right over them. Sliding to a halt, Jiani and Kaoru stood. There was an eerie silence.  
  
SSSSSHHHHKKK! Jiani unsheathed her sword, and held it in stance. "Kaoru." she whispered. "Stay as close to me as you can!"  
  
Kaoru nodded shakily. "R-Right!"  
  
Suddenly, a dark form neared them. Jiani gritted her teeth angrily. "Stay where you are! Don't come closer!"  
  
"I have nothing against the both of you." Came a voice, as well as the sound of a sword being brandished. "But you must die right here and now."  
  
"Never! HAH!" Jiani charged in to meet him.  
  
"JIANI!!!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Almost blind, Jiani lanced out at Enishi again and again. Still, her blade encountered nothing but air. "I won't let you!" she cried. "I will not let you hurt Kaoru and destroy my father!"  
  
"He has corrupted you." His voice echoed. He was circling her! Sweat beaded her brow, a cold sweat. For the first time, she felt true fear. Alone in the smoke, she was so vulnerable. She did the only thing she could. "KAORU! RUN!!!"  
  
V-VASH! Something sharp cut into her, causing her whole body to erupt in pain. Before the darkness consumed her and her scream of agony, she heard Kaoru shout her name one last time. Then, there was nothing. 


	21. Chapter 21 Lifelessness

CHAPTER 21- LIFELESSNESS  
  
Inui pounded Kenshin hard against the wall and held him there with his bloody arms. All the while, he grinned crazily. "OH YEAH! I NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO FACE YOU NOW DID I!!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Jiani-chan.Kaoru!" He screamed. "YAAAAAARRRGGGH!" His sword ki blew him out from Inui's grip and sent him to the floor.  
  
Inui snarled. "Why you!!!!!!!"  
  
C-CRACK!!! Sanosuke and Saitoh slammed into him all at once, bringing him down. Kenshin sat there for a moment, a little dazed, but picked himself up. "No!"  
  
"Kenshin, that white-haired guy!" Sanosuke shouted.  
  
Too late, Kenshin was already running. "Jiani! Kaoru!"  
  
Suddenly, a familiar smell caught his attention, one that made him slow to a halt. His eyes shrunk with terror. "That scent.it's."  
  
All of a sudden, Enishi emerged from the smog. "White plum perfume. Do you remember it, Battousai? Do you recognize her sweet scent?"  
  
"What did you do with my daughter???" Kenshin demanded. "And Kaoru??"  
  
Enishi snickered before vanishing in the fog. "Follow the scent and you shall see."  
  
Kenshin ran. He ran harder than he ever had in his whole life. He flew over the dojo's debris. He crashed through the broken shoji. Their names raced in his head, as well as Enishi's words.  
  
"THAT'S IT! MOURN, CRY! WEEP TO DEATH!"  
  
"Jiani! Kaoru!"  
  
All of a sudden, he came to a grinding halt and stared.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin!" Sanosuke and the others came running, appearing in the smoke.  
  
Sanosuke saw the redheaded rurouni slump to his knees. A knot forming in his gut, he ran over to him. "Kenshin?"  
  
"What was Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.?" Kenshin murmured. "What was Himura Kenshin.?" Tears began to fall from his eyes. "And once again.I couldn't protect the ones I loved."  
  
"No." Sanosuke murmured.  
  
Kaoru lay there on the ground, Enishi's sword driven through her heart, a cross scar carved on her cheek. A hush fell over the onlookers. Kaoru.Kamiya Kaoru was dead!  
  
"Jou-chan." Sanosuke gasped.  
  
Megumi clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no."  
  
Kenshin slumped down even more.  
  
But Sanosuke looked back up again. "Wait a second.where's Jiani??" Jumping to his feet, he ran into the smoke. "Jiani! Hey! Jiani!"  
  
Within the black clouds, he saw something glint. He rushed towards it, stumbling over debris all the while. He found a lone katana driven part-way into the soil. It was Jiani's sword. And as Sanosuke drew closer, he saw a pool of blood seeping into the ground beneath it. He knew whose blood it was.  
  
He shook his head in disbelief. "No.No." Now he too fell to his knees and gripped the soil in his hands, so harsh it hurt. Tears poured from his eyes. "Jiani.no." He screamed.  
  
"JIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N- Okay, this was longer than I anticipated, so I'm ending Part 3 now and continuing this as Part 4, when Aoshi and Misao come to Tokyo and learn of the situation. Stay tuned! 


End file.
